United Paradise
The United Paradise (ユナイテッドパラダイス, Yunaiteddo Paradaisu) is the world the player starts off at in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. It is the home world of Dawn and Void, where Shadow appeared after being born from within Kingdom Hearts, the dark enigma residing there and becoming friends with Dawn and Void from then on. The United Paradise was once the only world in existence, only light, peace, and happiness found within. Once people began fighting over the light, however, darkness was born. Many hearts were lost, and the United Paradise was destroyed. But through the small fragments of light that remained in the hearts of children and the help of Shadow, Dawn, and Void, the world was restored as several separate worlds. In the game itself, the United Paradise functions very similarly to Destiny Islands in the first Kingdom Hearts. A tutorial level, players will choose either Shadow, Dawn, or Void as their playable character, learning the pros and cons of the hero they chose. Gameplay will very briefly allow players to explore the United Paradise, but it's mainly playable once darkness is born and the world is swallowed. The player will also first encounter the Forsaken in the fallen United Paradise, also learning about Party Battles by teaming up with the other two heroes they didn't choose to take on a Forsaken boss, the Dream Breaker. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War'' Long before the Keyblade War threatened the worlds, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, was made man. This being arriving and awakening in a strange world before two children, a boy and a girl who introduced themselves as Dawn and Void, they decided to call him Shadow. Shadow then grew up in the world, learning that it was known as the United Paradise, for it was the ultimate place to live, as no darkness or pain existed. One day, however, a large and violent storm approached the United Paradise, the first of its kind. Rather than rain falling from the sky, however, hearts fell in their place. Whenever the hearts touched the ground, mysterious creatures that would later be known as the Forsaken spawned. They began to spread across the world, Shadow, Dawn, and Void going their separate ways in an attempt to save the United Paradise's residents and stop the Forsaken infestation. This was to no avail, the trio facing a massive Forsaken known as the Dream Breaker, their world now naught but a few pieces of large debris with no survivors within it, as their hearts and entire beings had been consumed by a great force that the trio dubbed "the darkness". After the Dream Breaker's defeat, Shadow, Dawn, and Void noticed a large mass of darkness forming in a single area off in the distance. Sensing the presence of the darkness was strongest here and that this was where it originated, they were shocked to find the dark mass before them taking the shape of a man. This creature of the dark calling himself Oras, he attacked the trio with a unique weapon he called the Keyblade, dooming them to an eternal existence in the Realm of Darkness. Oras then proceeded to leave the trio behind, Shadow attempting to go after him but held back by Dawn and Void as they were swallowed by the dark vortex the antagonist had summoned. Shadow, Dawn, and Void arrived in the Realm of Darkness together, alone with no where to go. They then saw a faint light glowing in the distance, however, the trio heading in its direction to find a group of scared children, their hearts shining with the light. The Keyblade then appearing in the hands of the trio, they decided they had to use these mysterious weapons to set free the light of the childrens' hearts in order to save their beloved and since destroyed world. On instruction, the children joined hands and closed their eyes, one hand on their heart. Light then began to flow from body to body, and eventually to the bodies of the trio, Shadow, Dawn, and Void joining their new Keyblades high above their heads, light pouring out over them in a glorious fountain. In a burst of light, the trio and the children were then freed from the Dark Realm, seeing the destroyed remnants of the United Paradise start to join together to form several separate, fragmented worlds. The children had successfully been the key to restoring the worlds. But Shadow, Dawn, and Void detected chaos brewing. Light and darkness were starting to war with one another. And the presence of Oras was strong across these new worlds. Having made sure the children were brought to a safe place, the trio suddenly found themselves separated from one another. Thus a quest began for each hero to find their missing friends, stop the dark enigma Oras, and bring peace to the Realms of Light and Darkness. Locations Characters *Shadow *Dawn *Void *Oras Enemies Forsaken NOTE: Bold denotes a boss. *Detriment *Massacre *Obese *'Dream Breaker' Treasure List Trivia Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Worlds